villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Three
The Three, also sometimes known as "The Trio", are a group of 3 magical evil spirits who are the living embodiments of Greed, Ambition, and Revenge. They are villains in the Neopets franchise. The Three were featured as a trading card in the 2003 Neopets TCGs' Battle for Meridell expansion. It is unknown which forms correspond to which flaw, and according to the Neopedia, they live "in the swirling, darkest depths of our minds" and can easily influence anyone to choose evil over goodness. Little is known about this nightmarish group of spectral creatures, but it is worth noting that they bring ruin to kingdoms of the magic planet Neopia through war. The Three is also known to have the power of parafrosynikinesis (madness manipulation) to drive even the purest of hearts or the darkest of souls into the brink of insanity. According to the Neopedia, these nightmarish spirits do not seem to take sides, as they will both urge a Neopian monarch into war as they did with both Lord Darigan of the Darigian Citadel and his former general turned enemy Lord Kass through manipulation, and try to "convince" their caretakers to overthrow the same ruler. "How does one recognize the Three?" an individual may be wondering. Broken, gibbering rulers, especially those found in dank cells of castles elsewhere in Neopia, often speak in crazed shouts of a Faerie, Gelert and Skeith who would seem to not really be there. but they are. The guards of these cells shake their head at the crazed rambles. Semi-transparent evil spirits that made them plunge nations meaninglessly into war. The very notion of this is absurd. However, in the back of the guards' minds, a little voice strains to be heard: "Wouldn't you have done the same? You are ambitious enough; think of all the wealth you would receive... those Neopets deserve your revenge...". Castle caretakers worry when they see the guards shake their heads, and speak to themselves, but no one says a word about it. It is something one do not speak about. Up the stairs of a castle the caretaker climbs, holding a candle for light, causing shadows to flicker along the walls. Sometimes, these caretakers say the shadows make shapes that they should never, but everyone knows that is impossible. However, they do anyway. The Three all are pale and wear dark hooded robes, yet each of these wicked nameless fiends has their own physical form fitting in these black robes as well as their symbolic vice-based magic and to this Grim Reaper aspect of theirs: * The "Dark Faerie" (sometimes known as the "Faerie"): The first of The Three is a sleek and beautiful but cold, female human-like Dark Faerie with soft indigo lips, pointy elven ears, a flowing silver-gray and purple hair, huge slate blue-colored fairy wings with ghoulish dark grey linings, and cold purple eyes. She has a black choker with a small diamond on it around her neck and she wields a jewel-like clasp on her chest that emits its fiery dark magenta glow. Her ability is vanitimancy/pride magic. * The "Dark Gelert" (sometimes known as the "Gelert"): The second of the Three is a tall and muscularly-built, evil, humanoid male Ghost-type Gelert (canine Neopet with long pointy ears) with with pale turquoise skin, a beard and a long double fingerstache type of mustache on his face and fierce red eyes. He happens to be wearing a knight's suit of armor beneath his black robe as well as a dark green skull on the surface of his hood and he wields a mighty grayish two-edged sword. His ability is aggressiomancy/rage magic. * The "Dark Skeith" (sometimes known as the "Skeith"): The third of the Three is a vicious and somewhat bulky sea green-colored male Skeith (winged gargoyle Neopets) with big 3-finger claw-like hands and demonic red eyes. His ability is avaricimancy/greed magic. Gallery The Three.png|The Three The Trio.jpg|The Trio Trivia *These 3 demonic spirits because of their symbolic attributes represents three of the Seven Deadly Sins; avarice/greed, wrath/anger, and pride/hubris. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Symbolic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Thought-Forms Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Nameless Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Knights Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased